Blues' Secret Out
by Steffie1
Summary: Sequel to Blues' Confession. Enzan discovered Blues' secret. Girl!Blues.EXE


Author's Notes: All characters, except Rhythm.EXE (c) Capcom. Story, Rhythm.EXE (c) to me, Steffie 

P.S.: I'll call Blues a male, until the secret's revealed. I decided to not describe how my original character looks like. You can see it in my art gallery. Go to my profile and click on my home page. Check under galleries for a Rhythm.

I found it very hard to find a good way for everyone else to find out Blues' secret, so I did this. The others will come later. Yes, this'll be a trilogy.

"But Enzan-sama, I don't think it's a good idea." Blues admitted to his Net Operator, as he wrung his fingers.  
"But, why not, Blues?" Enzan asked, confused that Blues wouldn't comply with his request. It's such a simple request. Oddly enough, Blues seemed quite defensive about it.  
"Enzan-sama, why do you want to see me without my helmet and visor"  
"I--I just want to." Enzan admitted. "Yeah, and to see you express your emotions, Blues." Enzan admitted.  
"I can't express my emotions because Enzan-sama's father told my programmer to make me emotionless." Blues lied. "Well, we can always visit your programmer and ask him to make you show your emotions." Enzan pointed out.  
"My programmer is Kalinka Cossack, a woman." Blues corrected, realizing seconds later he just revealed her name. Enzan looked her name up in the telephone directory, trying to find her address. He finally did. He took his limo to get to Kalinka's home.

Enzan have finally arrived at Kalinka's home. It was a small house, small enough to be a Granny Flat. The walls were a pale cream colour. The roof was a deep maroon. The garden and the wall were plain at best. When he finally arrived at the front door, Enzan pressed the doorbell.  
"Come in," a shy, timid voice replied. Enzan opened the door and tiptoed in. If Enzan had looked down at his PET, he would've noticed that his loyal crimson NetNavi mumbling to himself. But, Enzan was too busy staring at the tall, young blonde woman standing before him. She wore a long-sleeved crimson polo neck, black pants and brown boots. Her blonde hair styled into a short bob. She wore small, round earrings. She held her PET in her hands. Her NetNavi looked down at her own feet all the time, extremely bashful.  
"Hello there, I'm Kalinka. You must be Enzan." the woman smiled broadly.

"Hi." Enzan blinked in surprise. This is Blues' programmer?

"So, why did you come all the way here, hmm?" , Kalinka asked as she kneeled down to peek at Enzan's PET. Her NetNavi Rhythm waved shyly at the quiet silver-haired NetNavi. Surprisingly enough, Blues waved back with a small smile on his face.  
"You're Blues' programmer, right?" Enzan asked, not sure how to word his request without insulting Kalinka.  
"Yes, I am. How is Blues, hm? I hope you don't find her ability to express her deepest emotions with her eyes creepy." Kalinka grinned at Blues, whom gagged in shock. Her jaw hung open.  
"..." Enzan blinked in confusion, "Blues is a male NetNavi." Enzan tried to correct the blonde woman.  
"I created Blues.EXE as a female NetNavi. She's a powerful NetNavi meant to prove to everyone that female NetNavis can just be as powerful as male NetNavis."

"But, Blues told me he's a male." Enzan whispered, staring down at his NetNavi.  
"Enzan-sama, I am sorry." Blues whispered, body shaking from guilt.  
"What?" everyone gasped in horror.  
"Enzan-sama, your father told me to act like a male, treat you with absolute respect, not to have a relationship with any of the other Netnavis and to not express my emotions at all."

"What? But, why did you listen to him?" Enzan demanded.  
"Your father threatened to delete me if I don't obey any of the rules he forced onto me." Blues replied, voice cracking. Tiny droplets of tears run down her face. Blues removed her helmet and visor, revealing a beautiful young woman whose face is almost identical to Roll's. Her blue eyes are as giant and soulful as Roll's as well. Her eyes sparkled as she cried.  
"Blues..." Enzan' eyes threatened to release a flood of tears as well.  
"I'm so sorry, Enzan-sama. I never wanted to lie to you." Blues' shoulders shook as the stream of tears burst into a flood.  
"Blues, it's okay. It's not your fault that my father threatened you. Now I finally understand why you act the way you do. Maybe we sort all of this out with my father"  
"But, your father -"  
"I can reason to him having a female NetNavi isn't a bad thing. I can even prove to him strong female NetNavis do exist. Take Serenade.EXE for example."  
"Serenade has both genders." Blues corrected. Enzan blushed when he realized his mistake. Blues wiped her tears away with her arm, before putting her helmet and visor back on.  
"But, Enzan has a point. " Kalinka spoke up, "There are many powerful NetNavis that are female. If you convince Enzan's father to allow you to be yourself for once, then he'll realize it's not such a bad idea. "  
"I guess you have a point. Thanks, Kalinka! " Blues' mouth stretched in a genuine smile.

Enzan stayed awhile at Kalinka's to learn more about Blues. Awhile later, the limo arrived to pick Enzan up.  
"I guess we have to go now, Kalinka. Bye, and see you." Enzan waved goodbye as he stepped into the limo.  
"Bye, thanks for seeing me. Pop in again sometime!" Kalinka waved goodbye. The limo rode off towards their destination.

It was quite quiet in the limo, until Blues asked an important question.  
"Er, should we tell the others about my true gender?"

"..."

THE END

Author's Notes: Yep, that's the same Kalinka from Mega Man 4, except that she lives in the same city as Netto and the others. This Rhythm.EXE is my original character that has a crush on the male Blues. Also, this is a totally new character with a name Rhythm. Kinda like how there are more than one person with the name Kathy, etc.


End file.
